1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tape cartridge for use with a tape drive and having an access door.
2. Background Art
A tape cartridge typically includes magnetic tape wound on a supply reel. Data is read from or written to the tape by inserting the cartridge into a tape drive that includes a read/write head. The cartridge may also include an access door to protect the tape from damage. When the cartridge is inserted into the tape drive, the door is opened to expose the tape to the tape drive interior.
One known cartridge includes a pivotable door that opens upon engagement with a tab disposed on a tape drive. The cartridge further includes a hook that is spaced away from the door and that is engageable with a corresponding hook of the drive to retain the cartridge in the tape drive.